New Years Day meets The Doctor
by evilamy123
Summary: See what happens when the band New Years Day, Ashley Costello, Nikki Misery, Jake Jones, Russell Dixon and Anthony Barro meet the one and only Doctor of Doctor Who. Will The Doctor gain a new companion, or two, or five, or will he have to continue traveling on his own. Read as the The Doctor and his new friends run into new and old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

The band New Years Day was on stage, at The Roxy, finishing up their sound check for the show tonight. Ashley Costello the girl with half red and half black hair was singing her heart out. The two guitarist Jake Jones and Nikki Misery stood back to back, jamming out. Jake leaned back as Nikki spit fake blood from his mouth into Jake's. Russell Dixon their drummer head banged to the beat, as Anthony Barro their bass player stood by Ashley. They imagined a crowd cheering as Ashley sprayed them with blood from a water gun. Everyone was having a good time, running around. Then all of s sudden a loud whooshing noise was being made, and blue box appeared right in the middle of the stage, and Nikki ran right into it. "The fuck?" Ash looked at the blue box that read "Police call box" on the top. All of a sudden this man came out of the box.

"Oh I'm sorry, this isn't 1989 is it?" The man looked around and looked down at Nikki. He was coming up to his feet rubbing his head as Ash helped him up, The other guys were too interested in the box. "Oh, I am so, so sorry." The man checked on Nikki, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Who are you?" Nikki asked the man.

"I'm the doctor." The man replied.

"The doctor?" Ash asked

"Yes the doctor."

"Doctor who?" Ash asked the man once more to get a proper name from him.

"I'm just a doctor. Your friend is fine. Again I'm sorry. Off I go." He went back into his box and Ash and Nikki looked at the box confused. They both glanced at each other and went into the box to investigate more about this mysterious box man.

He was by the controls, flicking things on, and turning them around, as the box disappeared in plain sight of Jake, Russell and Anthony, all with Ashley and Nikki inside, although by that time The Doctor didn't know, that anyone had followed him in, until he heard the girls voice.

"Wait when you came here you said...whoa it's big in here!" Ash and Nikki both looked around at how big the box was on the inside, falling over into Nikki's arms, because of the sudden take off, as The Doctor just sighed and slammed his head on the railing.

"Yes, that's what they all say."

"But how?" Nikki asked as he went to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were-"

"AAAHHH!" Nikki screamed as he looked out the door and the box was in mid air, flying around. He quickly closed the door, as Ash came to check on him.

"What Nikki?"

"Where' flying?"

"What how?" She turned to the man as did Nikki, as the man just smirked.

"Welcome to the TARDIS."


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki walked up to the guy still confused by everything, but most importantly by that word he just said. "The what disc?"

"TA-R-DIS" The Doctor spoke slowly.

"Ta-r-dis." Nikki repeated.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space" The Doctor spoke but this time much quicker.

"And what's a time an relative, thingy?" Nikki asked trying to make more sense out of everything.

"It's my spaceship that travels through time and space."

Ashley finally broke out of her daze by the door and walked over to the two men. "Whoa, wait, spaceship. Like that thing ET was in?"

"Yes, smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside."

"How?" They both asked in unison.

"By magic." The Doctor exclaimed as the two friends just glanced at each other with confused looks.

"Kay whoever you are, can you just take us back to our friends?" Nikki asked as nice as he could.

"Yeah we have a show tonight, that we were in the middle of getting ready for." Ashley continued.

"Didn't you hear me. I said that my spaceship travels throughout time and space. I can easily get you back in as quick as 5 minutes right after we left." The Doctor smiled.

Ashley and Nikki looked at each other, and then at The Doctor, then back at each other and smiled.

"Okay time and space man. Take us to Walt Disney World, when it first opened in 1971." Ashley crossed her arms, it was the one place where she really wanted to go to, and why not go back in time and see for herself.

"Really? Of all the places in the universe you want to go there?" The Doctor questioned.

"I want to go there too. Why not?" Nikki sighed, he honestly wanted to go there too.

The Doctor spun around and went back to his controls. "Alright then, Walt Disney World, 1971. Hang on tight."

"To what?" They both shouted as the TARDIS shook again, quickly they grabbed onto the railing.

"Yes that works." The Doctor smirked as he noticed them hanging on to the railing. The TARDIS stopped and he popped his head in-between theirs. "WE'RE HERE!" He shouted like a little kid. Ash and Nikki took a deep breath and followed The Doctor out of the door.


End file.
